monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
VoltaiK
Here we have the 1st ever spam Attacker, VoltaiK. Back before the likes of Anticipation, Zyla and Charmless, he was an indispensable Attacker to have. You could potentially wipe out entire teams with a 1 Strength 2 Stamina VoltaiK. But alas, like all monsters, he has dropped greatly in the ranks over the years, with Zyla and Charmless also being spam Attackers while having better stats and moves, and more and more Anticipation monsters. Still, he's a solid pick for beginners, so feel free to nab him, just don't bother spending hundreds of Gems to do so. Pros: *Can spam-attack until his Stamina is depleted, meaning he can dish out a load of damage if you slap on some Stamina runes. *Decent Speed stat. *Because he attacks a lot of times in a single turn, he gets his Special Skill very often. *Nice trait. *'DESTROYS '''Water monsters that don't have Anticipation or Damage Mirror. '''Cons:' *VoltaiK is utterly helpless if he battles Anticipation monsters. *Pathetic Life and Strength stats, the latter seriously affects his damage output. *Low power on skills, which further decreases his damage output. Yikes. *Extremely high Stamina costs on his skills. Crikey, that plumets his spam damage output way further, as he relies on Stamina to dish out damage. *Take back the bit that says 'meaning he can dish out a load of damage if you slap on some Stamina runes.' The last three Cons overwrite that. *Has a crazy rabid fanbase that will literally defend this monster to the death, prepare yourselves for verbal abuse if you say VoltaiK's decent-at-best. Recommended Skills *Electrodynamic Assault (Single Target 15 Special Damage + Extra Turn, 30 Stamina, 0CD) *Static Shocks: (Single Target + AOE Residual Damage 20 Thunder Damage + Extra Turn, 35 Stamina, 1 CD) *20,000 Volts: (Single Target 35 Thunder Damage + Extra Turn, 45 Stamina, 1 CD) *50,000 Volts: (Single Target 50 Thunder Damage + Extra Turn, 75 Stamina, 4 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Stamina Runes/2 Stamina Runes, 1 Strength Classic, predictable, but very effective. The rune spread is however you feel like, you should try it and keep changing it until you feel experimented about it, so you can make a choice. One thing is sure: you want as much stamina as possible, so 2 Stamina Runes is the minimum. A perfect way to keep him from getting hit with status effects, is with a monster such as Nishant's Bodyguard, who can give evasion to allies. That way, Voltaik will be safe until he can attack. Use 50.000 Volts first and then Static Shocks next to deal damage to all enemies. 20.000 Volts is good to kill a weakened Water-type and Electrodynamic Assault is your typical no cooldown move that also gives an extra turn, so you don't even have to worry about Timerion at all. Counters * Sparking Mantis, CYMO and mostly all stamina drain thunder types * Eclipse Drain Diamond Relics, Obilation traps, and anything else that drains Stamina stops Voltaik from getting extra turns * Faradays and other anticipation monsters * A good Earth attacker Book Analysis Superheroes *Viability Rank: S (8.5/10) *Effectiveness: 8/10 *Comparison to Competition: 8/10 OVERALL RANKING: 7.5/10 With the almighty Faraday coming here in the Superheroes category, Voltaik is COMPLETELY dead in team wars if he comes across him. Despite this, he's a great option in this category when you aren't facing Faraday. Thunder *Viability Rank: S- (8/10) *Effectiveness: 8/10 *Comparison to Competition: 7/10 OVERALL RANKING: 8/10 VoltiaK does face some challenges in Thunder wars, as 3/4 of his moves are thunder, and people like Zyla and Mercurius are threats. But mostly, VoltiaK will win. Unless a Faraday is on the enemy team. Then Voltaik is useless until your other monsters kill Faraday. With the new Nemesis Dungeons and Chests, there will be a lot of Faradays in no time, which would make voltaik useless. Plus he is completely outclassed by Zyla Category:Spambots Category:Attacker Category:Thunder monsters Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Superheroes book